Soul Mates
by Hope Cullen94
Summary: Hope is the Soul Mate Matcher. Her new clients: Bella & Edward. How can she make a teenage vampire and a human teenage girl fall in love? Well, that's easy! Throw in some stalkers, parties, school, Charlie's handcuffs, super glue and some magic of course! AU OOC B/E POV mostly!
1. New Clients!

a/n:

Well I am re doing this story. There is a difference from the original but this is so much better! I hope you like it.!** BTW THIS STORY IS MOSTLY IN BELLA'S AND EDWARDS POV!** Hope is my character and she will be a main character in this story, however we will only get small pov's from her this will be the only long chapter from her pov for now! Anyway, please enjoy and I do not own the Twilight characters. I just own Hope!

* * *

Hope POV:

Love is difficult, hatred is fast, jealousy is easy, and finding your soul mate is the most difficult thing to do. However, for me it is not. Simply enough, I am not human. Sure, I might look the part, but that was due to the fact that I can work with my clients in the same environment.

When I mean clients I mean that as an Immortal, I have a gift. I can find anyone's soul mate. The catch, I don't just pick random people on the street. It takes a long process on finding someone worthy to be with their soul mate and they also have to meet a lot of check points on my list. They have to be kind, be in no relationships, their soul mate has to be available, has to do anything I say, and there is more, but the most important trait they need to have, is that fact that if they don't meet their soul mate soon they never will, even with my help.

Some might call me Cupid since I play match maker, but I am not like that idiot man! He matches people up that only last as a couple for a few years and if he is lucky, a life time. My matches last forever! Cupid is just a puppy love dude who really should not be as famous as he is. Anyway, back on topic.

So there are years when I find no one to match and then I get bored...really bored. That's when I become desperate and I when I become desperate I break all my rules and pick some random person, however, I got saved form doing something stupid when I bumped into Isabella Swan at a local market one day.

Her aura was screaming! She was ready to meet her soul mate and I finally had a new vict -I mean client- to help keep me less bored.

After I bumped into her I made her my client, unknowing to her of course.

Then things got interesting when I did my research. Isabella Swan's soul mate was a vampire. Well, that made things more harder, due to the fact that vampires don't like ending up in relationships with humans. But, I never back up in a challenge. However, the fact that he is a vampire is not the problem. Isabella lives in Phoenix, Arizona , the most sunniest place in America and Edward – her soul mate- lives in Forks, Washington. That means I can't make Edward come down to Arizona... but how can I make Isabella move to Forks? From my reports she hates rain and Forks has rain all the time.

I sighed and got up form my chair and walked to my special mirror. The mirror was oval with a black swirl design surrounding the glass plate. It was a special object of mine. It would show me what ever I want.

Think of the story of Snow White. The queen had a mirror that talked to her, well the Grimm brothers actually took the mirror concept from me. Granted, I did not mean to get caught using my mirror but the damn Grimm brothers would do anything for an idea.

But that is not the point. I looked into the mirror and willed it to show me Isabella.

_Isabella was heading down a stair case calling for her mother._

"_Mom, I need to ask you something."_

_She rounded a corner and saw an older woman was in the kitchen cooking. Or, at lest attempting to cook due to the fact that the food was raw in places and over cooked in others._

_The woman, who must be Isabella's mother looked up and smiled at her daughter. "What is it dear?"_

_Isabella looked at the food and shock her head smiling. Then her face turned serious and she looked at her mom. "Mom, I want to move to Forks. I want to be with dad for a few years before I go college."_

I screamed with joy! Well it looks like I don't need to find a way to get Isabella to Forks! Why did I not think of the fact that her dad lived there? I am a idiot sometimes!

Oh well! I smiled real big, happy to finally get a move on things.

"Well, step one is a go, now on the the most important step... How do I make a vampire fall in love with a human?" I said to myself.

My grin disappeared and I sighed. It will be hard, there is no doubt about that, but I am no Cupid, no, I am the Soul Mate Matcher, the Immortal who can match people with their soul mates without fail. I don't have a hundred percent rate for nothing!

* * *

Please review!


	2. New Friend

A/n:

Here is the new chapter two. A lot has changed but I hope you all enjoy it!Please have fun reading and enjoy the story!

* * *

Bella POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_I really have no idea how to start. You were an impulse buy at the airport gift shop. But something tells me that I am really going to need you during my time in Forks._

_Well lets start off with a few fact about me._

_My name is Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella. I am 17 years old and I like to read, listen to classical music,and happen to like guys with red hair. Really, I have no idea where my obsession came from for red hair but for all my life if I saw a guy with some sort of red color hair I start to drool. Yeah, not one of my best traits. _

_Moving on! I really hate snobby people. especially people who are fake and are lairs. I also really dislike my mothers cooking. I am really surprised that I lived this long with out dieing from food poisoning. It is a good thing that Phil – my step-dad – can cook._

_Oh! they just called to board the plane. I am on my way to Forks! Please note that the last sentence is a sarcastic sentence. _

_o.o.o.o_

_One thing about airplanes... I really hate them. I am also scared of flying. I was little when I was watching a documentary on airplanes and how unsafe they truly were, so yeah, imagine my trip that was filled with turbulence and a none smooth flight. Really, I started to cry most of the trip. _

_I am just glade to be on land. So glade that I kissed the ground when I got of the plane. I am never ridding a plane again!_

_o.o.o.o_

_Charlie, my dad, IS AWSOME! Really he is! On our way to the house eh told me he got me a car, which is nice of him to do so, but I was worried because he said it was used and old but when we got home I saw my first true love. When Charlie mentioned he got me a car he really meant a truch. It is red, bulky, and can survive if i drive it into a tree! A perfect fit for me!_

_My dad is awesome!_

_o.o.o.o_

_Okay, so the rain is getting to me! Stupid rain! Anyway, today is the first day of school! Wish me luck!_

I slammed my new diary shut and got up from my bed. I am surprised that I am actually using the diary that I bought on a whim. But it really is a good way to vent.

I sighed and finally looked around my surroundings. The house looked the same as the day I left it with my my mom when I was young. Charlie really has not changed much, I thought with a frown. I wonder what he would saw if I suggest we redo the house. New paint will really transform this house. I made a mental note to ask him during dinner tonight and left the house. Forks High here I come!

.BxE

I entered the building excited for the heat it provide. It was freezing outside and the hard pounding rain did not help the matter.

I looked around for the office and I spotted the glass door and entered the room. I made my way to the plump lady behind the desk and read her name tag.

"Ms. Cope?" I called, trying to be polite. Knowing Charlie he most likely already spoke highly of me and I really want to keep up to his standards. Plus, if I screw up and be rude to anyone, even a fly, on the first day, the whole town would know about it before the school day ended.

Ms. Cope looked up startled to see someone standing in front of her but recovered when she looked me over. "Oh my! You must be Isabella Swan! It is so nice to meet you finally. You have Charlie's eyes you know! I'm sure you do, anyway, welcome dear to Forks High! Let me get your schedule." She said everything so fast that I was lucky to understand what she said.

Ten minutes passed since I entered the office and I had all my classes and Ms. Cope told me all the rules I need to know about the school and way to much information on her five cats.

"Well, that is all dear!" Finally! I can be free! I gathers all my stuff and was ready to make my exit when Ms. Cope said to wait. I turned around and looked at her trying to hide my annoyance "I almost forgot dear! To all new students we assign someone to show around dear. So we assigned a student to be be your guide and your new friend today!"

I let those words sit in my head for a while. I can deal with the fact that they had a student show me around but to assign me a friend is really rude and unnecessary!

I stood their fuming while Ms. Cope said that my new friend will be here shortly. After five minutes had gone by I was ready to thank Ms. Cope for her kindnesses and that I would be fine without an escort when the office door opened. A girl rushed in, panting slightly, looked around and gave Ms. Cope a apologetic smile.

She was around my height, around five feet and five inches,had short curly brown hair and was had a curvy body.

"I am so sorry that I am late Ms. Cope! My car was being stubborn this morning!" she then turned around and looked at me, her light brown eyes sparkling as she started to grin. " You must be Isabella! It is nice to meet you! My name is Hope and I hope we become good friends!"

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
